The Sex Lord of Team RWBY
by The Canadian Rifleman
Summary: Ruby, Blake and Yang enter a hot conversation about their teammate Weiss, one this latter ends up walking in on. One-shot. No current plans to extend it, but that may change. Based on the cover picture. RBYxWeiss.


**Author's Note: Alright, so this fun little one-shot came about on a RWBY Facebook fan-page when one of the admins posted the above picture and challenged the fans to write a fanfic for it. It was fun, and some people seemed to find it good, so I decided to lengthen it and post it here. The name of the page is "RWBY" (not the official page run by RT.) They're at a few hundred likes, just so you can tell the difference. I recommend going ahead and liking them, as well as all the other fan pages, to anyone who spends time on Facebook. Everyone over there is super awesome and stuff. Anyway, I hope my lengthening doesn't destroy the apparent good that was present in the original. Enjoy. **

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang were wasting time in the Team RWBY dorm room one Friday afternoon. Ruby was on her bunk, finishing a History assignment for professor Oobleck that she had forgotten to do the day before and was rushing to finish before her evening class. Blake was reading one of her novels on her bed and Yang was just resting after spending some time training with Pyrrha. Bored out of her mind, Ruby looked up and observed the room. She quickly noticed the lack of Weiss in said room.

"Anyone know where Weiss is?" she asked curiously. Blake simply shook her head no, but Yang twisted around to look back at Ruby and answer.

"Are you longing after your beautiful snow angel lil sis?" she asked with a devious grin. Ruby's face turned as red as her namesake and she frowned in anger.

"Shut up!" Ruby turned back to her work, but Yang didn't let up.

"I mean it's not like I can blame you though. She's got a damn good figure. And how could I forget that fine ass she struts around with. Don't any of you look at me like that, I know you see it too." Blake groaned in annoyance, effectively diverting Yang's attention away from Weiss for a moment. Yang crawled to the edge of he bunk and lowered her head down to look at Blake.

"I know, I know. It's no match for Blake here's Bella-booty, but I've seen you stare, Blake. Don't try and deny it. Embrace the Schnee toosh!" Blake turned away from Yang and buried her nose into her book. This motion led blonde to continue her mockery.

"Is that your 'Ninjas of Love' book there?" The bow on Blake's head twitched. Ever so slowly, Blake's head rotated, until one of her eyes came into view. What Yang could see of her face showed a twisted mix of fear, embarrassment and the most intense of angers. That look gave Yang all the information she needed. She offered an innocent wide-mouthed smile, before pulling herself back up onto her bunk.

Ruby looked confusedly at the two of them talk about this book, and her curiosity got the best of her again.

"What's this 'Ninjas of Love' book about exactly?" She asked, cocking her head sideways.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Blake yelled. Yang laughed out loud. She was trying to calm herself down so she could answer Ruby. She finally, after a few minutes, managed to choke out the words.

"I-it's... It's a- It's an erotica!" Yang drifted the last word into laughter, as she rolled and clutched her stomach. Ruby's face grew red as she recognized the word Yang used. She looked over at Blake, almost as an inquiry to confirm the validity of Yang's statement. Blake looked away guiltily.

"Could we please talk about something else?" Blake asked, attempting to change the subject. Ruby nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, please. Oh! I had frog's legs the other day. They're really good! Better than it sounds." Ruby chimed in. Blake nodded, content with this new topic of conversation.

"I have had frog's legs before as well. I have to agree, I do like them." Blake responded. Once again, a devious grin grew on Yang's face as an idea festered in that little brain of hers. Ruby saw it coming, and her face showed an expression of horror as she tried to brace herself for what was coming.

"So Blake… You uh… You like dem legs, eh?"

"Yang, no." Blake tried, albeit in vain.

"You, uh, you know who's got nice legs?"

"No!" Blake frowned and shut her eyes in anger. Yang slowly and silently lowered her head next to Blake's and whispered into her ear.

"The Schneeeee…" Blake shoved Yang's face away from herself. She took a deep breath, and tried to resume her reading. She made a mental decision not to let Yang distract her anymore. From now on, she was one hundred percent concentrated on her novel. Ruby also decided that ignoring Yang was probably a good idea, so she tried to turn back to her homework. Yang, however, had other plans.

"You know you like them, Blake. You too little sis. Those nice long slender legs, mmh. Her silky hair… Those sky blue eyes… That sexy scar…" Yang resumed her fawning over Weiss. Ruby found it extremely difficult to concentrate, and with every feature that Yang named off, she felt the want rising up inside her again. From her bed, she could see Blake starring daggers into her book, also trying to concentrate but unable to with the increasingly strong mental image Yang was painting for the three of them.

"Mmmm... dat collarbone though. Man, how I'd love to just have my way with her. Grab her cute little butt in my hands, feel her beautiful lips pressed against mine…" Ruby subconsciously nodded in agreement, catching herself fantasizing over the icy princess just as well. Blake snapped her book shut in defeat and lay down flat on her bed, all hope of getting any reading done vanished and replaced with erotic mental images.

* * *

During this time, Weiss was walking back from one of her classes that she didn't share with the other three girls. She was thinking, thinking about what someone had said.

'_You're such a bitch, no wonder everyone here hates you._' Unfortunately for Weiss, who she did share this class with, was Cardin and Russel from team CRDL. '_Yeah, even your team hates you._' During class, she had pointed out the cowardice of the members of team CRDL in the forest of Forever Fall when the teacher started talking about bad team behaviour. '_That's not true!_' And they took offense to that. '_How can you possibly believe that your team doesn't hate you? I mean we all know you and Yang don't get along. And word's gotten around about the little debate you had with your Faunus teammate. Hell, I've even seen you make the little red one cry myself!_' Needless to say, both present members of said team caught her after class to seek some form of revenge. '_I... I didn't mean to!_' Weiss was very self-conscious of how people perceived her, and through that is how they managed to get to her. '_Doesn't matter, everyone knows you're the snobbiest brat in the whole school._' Weiss didn't want to sit there and take it. '_Leave me alone!_' She stormed off and away from the two other students.

Weiss walked briskly back towards team RWBY's dorm room. She wiped a tear from her eye, and exhaled a shaky breath. As much as she hated to admit it, their words did get to her. She didn't like the idea of being the most hated person on the Beacon campus. Sure, she could be a little... _rash_... but that didn't merit her complete damnation from her fellow students, did it? Weiss didn't want to ponder on the possibility that her teammates could hate her for too long, because the more she did think about it, the more plausible it appeared to be. Truth was, she hadn't given her team much reason to like her at all, and all too many reasons not to.

She arrived at the front door of team RWBY's room and stopped. She took a deep breath and shook the negative thoughts from her head. She had to maintain her image if anything. She couldn't let her team think there was a crack in the heiress of one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. For now, she had to put on her mask, and play her role.

By some stroke of misfortune, Weiss happened to open the door and enter the room only a few moments after Blake had snapped her book closed. The sudden sound of the door merited the attention of all three other girls, who stared at the white beauty that they were all just fantasizing about only moments before. Weiss felt their gaze and looked up.

"What in the world are you all looking at?" she asked, somewhat irritated. Ruby looked over to Yang, who gave her an approving nod followed by a grin, and then to Blake, who looked back at Weiss nervously before also nodding.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Ruby started, "I've got her legs!" she shouted, jumping off her bed and after Weiss. She was quickly followed by both Yang and Blake, and Weiss rapidly found herself swarmed. With Yang behind her, Blake to her side and finally Ruby holding up her legs, Weiss was suspended in mid-air, out of control of the situation, and she was just a tad bit terrified.

"W-what are you doing?!" she pleaded, fear vibrant in her eyes.

"Trust us, we got this." Yang replied as she and the other two girls fondled and pecked at Weiss.

"No! Put me down this instant!" she tried, but it seemed Weiss didn't really have a say in this at all at this point.

"But Weiss, w-we really like you! Please?" Blake nodded in agreement with Ruby as the three girls continued their caresses and smooches.

Weiss struggled initially but quickly found that, truth be told, she liked the attention. The love-filled kisses of her teammates and the arousing touch of their hands brought comfort and a feeling of acceptance that Weiss had always longed for in her life. For the first time, she felt accepted, appreciated, and loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well first off, this should have been up yesterday, but I did a bad thing and decided to go out to Poutine fest and hang out with friends instead of working on this. By the time I got home, it was getting a little late, I was tired, and my family agreed that I was too intoxicated (I wasn't) and tired to make any progress at all on this. Sorry about that. **

**It wasn't too bad though, was it? I hope the changes were good. For anyone reading my other fic (probably none of you but whatever), the writing of this will probably delay the release of the next chapter by about a week. Not to worry, _Résistance_ is not going anywhere. I will keep writing that until its conclusion. **

**If you have any comments, questions, criticism and yes, I accept praise too, go ahead and leave a review or send me a PM. I've discovered that I love receiving feedback and talking with all you lovely readers. Anyway, so long, have yourselves a nice one, and goodnight. **

**TCR**


End file.
